USMUDR 5 - 08/02/2014 (Trial 1)
20:01:26 Monoleo Mastermind: Please gather at the elevator in the hotel lobby please~? And we can get this trial started!! 20:02:33 Amelia: "my my~ right on time~" she done as the cat thing said 20:02:36 Daisy: Daisy slowly made her way to the elevator, her hands gripping onto her elbows 20:02:40 Zephora: Ghh.. It was time. Zephora emerged from his room, his jacket fresh and clean, his hair combed through. He had a lot of time on his hands, he didn't sleep as well as he should've. He checked for his card key, and once confirmed that he had it in tow, he closed the door behind him and started walking. His steps were slow, seeing if he could somehow catch up to Daina and walk together, just to ease her a bit. 20:02:44 Daina : "Nooooo." She sighed, her fingers tangling together, a mass ball of nerves, and left her room to head down to the lobby, biting her lip roughly 20:03:00 Tomoki: "Eheh... Goodness." To tell the truth, Tomoki had been hiding in his room for the whole week in fear that he would be murdered. He would try his best to keep his composure during this trial, though. 20:03:04 Wendy: Wendy looked around nervously and kept by Daina when she found her, watching her for what to do. 20:03:43 Daina : She reached out for Wendy and wrapped her arm around the girl, holding onto her. "I might be sick..." 20:04:20 Wendy: "T-Tell me about it..." The nerves from day one came back to her as she shuffled towards the elevator with her 20:04:51 Zephora: Ah, that's true. Daina had Wendy. Zephora saw the altercation, and thought that it would be best to leave the two to tend to each other. He walked behind them, but not too close. He didn't want to disturb them, not at all. 20:05:07 Tomoki: "Don't worry," Tomoki said, entering the elevator with a smile. "With all of our combined talents, we'll be able to solve this." 20:05:14 Rhyme: Rhyme sighed, before a stern look overtook xyr face. Xe wandered into the lobby. 20:05:42 Daisy: The blonde leaned against a wall in the elevator, looking down at the floor with sad eyes 20:05:51 Rhyme: "Is everyone alright? We are all here aren't we?" 20:06:00 Amelia: Amelia spoted Zeph, he was like a big brother to her~ it was nice~ "she stuck her thumbs up to him and smirked" 20:06:42 Ferris: He scrambles out the room, slamming his door behind him and skating down the hall at high speed "WAAAAAIT!" 20:06:48 Daina : "Wendy, I can't do this-" She said suddenly, shaking her head. "Surely it wasn't one of us? I-I can't.." 20:06:48 Zephora: He caught Amelia's glance, and he nodded and offered a small smile. It was caught with worry, but he had faith in her. He had to be the big brother, he had to do this. 20:06:57 Monoleo Mastermind: Who am I missing? I wanna get this elevator moving. 20:07:43 Rhyme: "Woah! Ferris, Slow down! You aren't late!" Rhyme hopped a little in surprise as Ferris burst onto the scene. 20:08:05 Ferris: As he aproaches the group he slows up, milimeters from hitting the wall face first. After catching his breath and getting over the almost catastrophy, he turns with a worried look, panting. "I- I'm not?" 20:08:39 Rhyme: "Not yet, I think cat robo is making sure we're all here first!" 20:09:07 Ferris: He breathes a sigh 20:09:13 Wendy: She held the girl tighter, hushing her. "I'm sure that everything will be fine." 20:09:14 Daisy: "What about Miki and Stefan?" 20:09:24 Zephora: Zephora stood near the entrance of the elevator, but he made his way towards Amelia. 20:09:30 Zephora: "Youse ready for dis, Ems?" 20:09:41 Zephora: He spoke softly to her, carefully. 20:09:56 Amelia: She tapped her her finger off her other arm, she couldn't say she wasn't nervous... that would be the biggest lie she had ever told... it was going to be a long night "hmm~ we have hardly been standing here for seconds and it feels like hours~" she looked up to Zeph and smirked "ready as ever~" 20:10:07 Tomoki: Tomoki looked down, fidgeting with his fingers, trying to stay calm. 20:10:24 Daina : she looked over at Ferris with a nervous smile but nodded at Wendy. Suddenly the spacious elevator felt tiny, and she opted to hold her hand rather than just her arm, nervousness ever rising 20:11:24 Ferris: He pushes himself against the wall he almost ran into, worry taking over his face as he hugs himself a little. 20:11:36 Stefan: "Mmmm~ This is going to be.... interesting..~" he chuckles with a large grin as he starts to approach the elevator with the others, but he stands as far away from the others in a corner of his own, grinning widely at everyone. 20:11:50 Rhyme: Rhyme stood strong and tried to look tall. Xe needed to be the light of justice, the faint ray of hope. "Listen, everyone!" Xe took a deep breath. "This situation might seem bleak, and it is unfair, having to do something like this! But we need to do this! Justice must be done and we need to find out the truth!" 20:12:15 Daisy: Daisy rubbed her temples. "This is so fucking depressing.." 20:12:46 Wendy: "I'm feeling so nervous..." She muttered softly, hugging herself. "What if we get it wrong..." 20:12:50 Amelia: Amelia put an arm around daisy and laughed loudly "Cheer up~!" 20:12:59 Monoleo Mastermind: Is everyone who is available so far here? 20:13:05 Zephora: Zephora nodded. That's what he wanted to hear. He swallowed hard, seeing his girlfriend and his friends in such dissaray. "Truth be tolds, dis is da first time I's ever seen somethin' like dis.." 20:13:06 Rhyme: Rhyme looked to the ground "We won't... I'm sure of it..." 20:13:16 Daina : "W-We won't..." She muttered, whimpering at monoleo's voice suddenly. 20:13:23 Ferris: He pushes a hand though his hair, holding onto it lightly as is other arm remains around his waist 20:13:35 Zephora: "I was never caughts by the police, so's trials are a new things for me.." 20:13:36 Tomoki: "Eheh... We'll do fine, friends. As long as there's even a gem of hope among us... We can't lose," said Tomoki, forcing a smile. 20:14:02 Daisy: "H..how can I cheer up?" Daisy replied, tears starting to form in her eyes 20:14:23 Daina : "We should... We should all hold hands..." Daina offered quietly, but looked up around the group 20:14:29 Zephora: Damnit, people were even crying.. 20:14:40 Daina : "I believe in you guys, I trust we'll get through and I just..." 20:14:43 Amelia: she noticed the girl crying ".... Now you're just doing the wrong thing completely..." 20:14:50 Monoleo Mastermind: Would all of the students please step into the elevator and we'll get going~! *elevator doors open* 20:14:56 Zephora: "Guys!" He shouted to the group. 20:14:56 Stefan: He chuckles a little at Daina's suggestion and makes sure to keep himself as far away from the others as possible, his eyes swirling as he grins over them all. 20:14:57 Rhyme: Rhyme nodded and smiled lightly "Yes! Let's hold hands!" 20:14:58 Zephora: "Guh.." 20:15:10 Zephora: Zephora made his way to the elevator, and turned to face the group. 20:15:12 Stefan: "You won't find me holding hands with little experiments...~" 20:15:14 Zephora: "We can do's dis! All of us!" 20:15:18 Tomoki: Tomoki put an arm around Daisy protectively. "We won't get it wrong. Don't worry." 20:15:28 | Edited 20:15:33 Ferris: He gave a hand out to Daina, quietly 20:15:30 Daisy: "....lets just go" she turned away and walked inside the elevator 20:15:31 Rhyme: Rhyme headed for the elevator. 20:15:41 Zephora: His voice boomed. "Suck up dem tears and get a fucking move on! We gotta keep strong for our fallens!" 20:15:58 Zephora: He rested himself in the back of the elevator, leaning on the wall. 20:16:11 Amelia: she whispered to daisy "I didn't know someone had fallen over?" 20:16:15 Daina : She pulled in a breath, heading into the elevator and reached for Ferris' hand, gripping it tightly. "We're okay." She said, smiling a little at him. "We have each other, right?" She asked, looking back at Zephora with a smile 20:16:19 Wendy: Wendy looked over in fear, shaking softly as she follwed behind them, still holding onto Daina. 20:16:19 Marianne: *stands in the elevator, to puppets in hand and sighs* 20:16:25 Zephora: Truth be told, he felt like collpasing himself. He was so nervous.. He felt like he would combust right then and there. 20:16:27 Tomoki: "Don't be so unpleasant..." Tomoki frowned. 20:16:30 Wendy: "Right. Each other." 20:16:33 Ferris: "Zeph." He looks at him as he walks into the elevator, worry in his eyes 20:16:42 Zephora: He looked to Daina and nodded. "We always gots each other, we always will." 20:17:07 Daisy: Daisy stayed silent. 20:17:08 Rhyme: Rhyme looked to Marianne, shuffling somewhat close to her. "Zeph is right, we just need to stay strong!" 20:17:22 Zephora: "Atta girl, Rhyme!" He heard the robot's comment. 20:17:37 Stefan: "Hmmmm stay strong and find out the traitor amongst us..~" he chuckles lowly and his grin curls at the edges. 20:17:37 Marianne: *she smiles at Rhyme* don't worry, okay?~ 20:17:39 Amelia: "better now than later~..." she steped into the elevator 20:17:42 Zephora: "We needs to pulls together, we can cry when its over! We just gotta stand strongs for Itami's!" 20:17:58 Monoleo Mastermind: Is everyone in the damn elevator now? I want to get moving! 20:18:03 Daina : She nodded. "Itami was the first to fall, she's the last..." 20:18:11 Ferris: Suck it up. Suck it up. Be a man. And he does. Well, as best as he can. He resists the tears forming at his eyes only letting a little run down his cheek before getting himself together 20:18:44 Wendy: She looked over to Ferris and put a hand on his shoulder, sighing softly. "It'll be okay." 20:20:44 Zephora: Zeph looked to Ferris. "Youse doin' great." He called out, nodding. He looked around, surveying the faces and sorrow of all the students. Shit, they need to get themselves together somehow.. 20:21:46 Ferris: He nods, nod nod nod. Yep, of course he's doing great. He looks up to Zeph and gives him the best grin he can along with a cheesey thumbs up. 20:22:12 Monoleo Mastermind: *elevator door shuts and it takes them right down under the building to a court room area set in a circle formation* 20:22:42 Zephora: He swallowed again. Fuck courtrooms, fuck justice, fuck the law and all it held. Law was what kills, and all set by another impudent man... 20:22:50 Rhyme: Rhyme heads over to a podium, gripping the hard wood, an intense look on xyr face. 20:22:50 Zephora: Zephora trudged himself to a stand. 20:23:15 Daina : She whimpered a little as the lift moved, biting her tongue roughly as she looked out to the court room. "I never thought... I'd be here..." 20:23:34 Daisy: Daisy looked around at the new setting whilst slowly making her way to a podium. "Lets just gfet this over with" 20:23:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Please find your name and get at your podium! 20:23:37 Zephora: "Days, you can take one nexts to mes." Zephora called out. 20:23:40 Marianne: What is this...*she tilts her head, looking around the room* a court room.. 20:23:56 Marianne: *she goes over to her podium* 20:24:16 Ferris: He walks out of the elevator, going around all of the podiums until he finds his and stands at it 20:24:33 Tomoki: Tomoki's expression remained solemn. He examined the "trial" room, feeling slightly confused. "This doesn't look like a courtroom to me," Tomoki commented to himself. As calmly as possible, he walked round the circle of pods and found his name. He stood at it and crossed his arms, pretending to be impatient. 20:24:46 Amelia: "woooow~ it looks fancy in here~" she walked over to her podium 20:25:12 Daina : With a shaken breath, she looked down at her feet before releasing their hands and walked over to the podium with her name imprinted, gripping her hands to stop shaking 20:25:46 Zephora: "Daina, get it togethers. Everything is going to be okay. We got dis, okay?" Zephora looked over to her shivering, frail songbird. 20:25:52 Zephora: Fuck did it hurt him to see her like this.. 20:26:00 Zephora: "I promise you, everything will be alright." 20:26:29 Wendy: Wendy looked round the court room in fear. "What the hell..." She walked out into the room and went to find hers, realising she was directly across from Daina, rather than being anywhere near her, whimpering softly in fear. 20:26:49 Ferris: "Daina!" He looks to her. "We have /nothing/ to fear remember! We're going to do this and get out, just like we said!" 20:27:25 Daina : She nodded, but she could barely even smile to reassure him. "Everything will be alright..." She repeated, locking eyes with wendy across from her and then looked to Ferris. And then she managed to nod. "Together, all of us, right?" 20:27:55 Zephora: "We ain't gonna let all of us die! We're gonna solve this, we're gonna.. We're gonna fix dis togethers!" He reaffirmed. 20:28:01 Wendy: She went quiet, hugging herself in fear. "What if we're wrong..." 20:28:07 Zephora: He searched the room for Amelia. 20:28:13 Monoleo Mastermind: ATTENTION! 20:28:19 Daina : "Wendy," She said softly, locking eyes. "Hope." 20:28:30 Tomoki: Tomoki frowned up at the stuffed toy. 20:28:37 Monoleo Mastermind: COULD YOU ALL STAY QUIET WHILE I EXPLAIN 20:28:46 Zephora: "Brace yerselves.." Zephora gritted his shark-like teeth. 20:28:49 Daina : and then she looked at the cat, staying silent. 20:28:49 Monoleo Mastermind: NO TYPING FUCKERS 20:31:23 Monoleo Mastermind: Now then! This is the trial for Itami Donaru! You have all had time to investigate the crime scene and now you have the chance to find the killer~! At the end of the trial, you will all vote for who you think the killer is. Get it right, and they will suffer an execution! Get it wrong, and they walk away free and the rest of you will be executed inside! And now, it is my great pleasure to say that this trial has officially BEGUN! 20:31:39 Monoleo Mastermind: Begin discussions! 20:31:43 Daina : "..." 20:31:49 Rhyme: Rhyme spoke up immediately "Alrighty then!" 20:31:57 Wendy: "I-i don't even know where to start..." 20:31:57 Marianne: This is it I suppose 20:31:58 Rhyme: "Where do we start?" 20:31:59 Zephora: Zephora opened his mouth, but the floor was taken by Rhyme. 20:32:10 Daisy: "Lets discuss first the state of the body and scene" 20:32:14 Zephora: "Wells, we gots to looks at.. Well." 20:32:21 Zephora: "Yeahs. Daisy, less do dat." Zephora nodded. 20:32:26 Rhyme: "I agree, let's look at the body and the scene" 20:32:26 Wendy: "I guess that makes most sense." 20:32:32 Zephora: Zephora folded his arms. 20:32:35 Amelia: "sounds great~" 20:32:37 Tomoki: "She was lying on her back... Right?" 20:32:45 Ferris: "She was in her own room. So she trusted the fucker enough to let them in" 20:32:49 Daina : She had barely got to see anything, she hadn't done much. But she spoke to people, and that would do. 20:33:02 Wendy: "So we're looking for a friend?" 20:33:04 Rhyme: "Yes, and she was smothered with a pillow, that was the cause of death" 20:33:10 Daisy: "Yes. Her cause of death was suffocation and several blows to her head...” 20:33:21 Zephora: "Whoever had to do dat had to be strong as a fuckin' bull.." Zephora tossed in. 20:33:31 Daina : "Yeah, it must have been a pillow..." 20:33:41 Ferris: He nods 20:33:42 Amelia: "its safe to say the bottle caused the head damage~" 20:33:55 Daisy: "It also looked as if the killer panicked.. Maybe the pillow wasn't enough to kill her" 20:33:58 Tomoki: "How could a bottle cause head damage..." 20:34:05 Zephora: Zephora nodded at Emmy's statement. 20:34:12 Daina : "So you mean she didn't die quick..?" 20:34:22 Zephora: "Wells, anythin' could do enough damned damage if you chuck it at da right speeds." Zephora offered. 20:34:29 Daisy: "Unfortunately, no..." 20:34:31 Rhyme: "Does anyone know if Itami had any close friends?" 20:34:31 Zephora: "Gotta get pretty fuckin' pissed fer dat, tho." 20:34:41 Tomoki: "Itami distanced herself from most people..." 20:34:44 Ferris: "It's most likely that the murderer was fucking strong as shit" 20:34:53 Marianne: I don't think I ever spoke to the girl. Maybe once. Maybe first we should see who was friends with her 20:35:02 Amelia: "it completely goes on who had the bottle~ it had water in it so it had some weight~ so the murderer was strong~ it does help we found a dent in the bottle~" 20:35:03 Zephora: Well, fuck. This was a pickle.. 20:35:09 Daisy: "But it seemed as though they were playing Yu Gi Oh together" 20:35:13 Wendy: "I only saw her a few times..." 20:35:16 Rhyme: "I never spoke a word to her... unfortunately" 20:35:19 Ferris: "I kind of spoke with her, but.." 20:35:23 Zephora: "I spokes to hers one times. Durin' da.. Da candy meet-up." Zeph offered. 20:35:34 Daina : "I didn't get the chance to, nah.." 20:35:38 Zephora: "She was hella cool, a real bro." He nodded. "We weres on da same wavelength, almosts." 20:35:46 Amelia: "saw her for a while in the candy shop before hurting my leg~" 20:35:50 Wendy: "So how many spoke to her? Me and who else?" 20:35:57 Zephora: "Wends, me, Emms.." 20:35:59 Ferris: "I did" 20:36:00 Rhyme: "So you admit to being friends with her Zeph?" 20:36:02 Zephora: "Ferris too." 20:36:04 Wendy: "Zeph, Emmy, Ferris..." 20:36:09 Daisy: "I had only seen her a couple of times. I never had the chance to talk to her" 20:36:11 Zephora: Zephora nodded at the robot's question. "Yeahs." 20:36:12 Tomoki: "I tried to talk to her once. She told me she didn't want to associate with the others. This was like... when we were making coffee?" 20:36:14 Zephora: "Fuck, you can ask Ferris." 20:36:16 Zephora: "Ferris, bro!" 20:36:18 Zephora: Zeph called. 20:36:23 Ferris: "Yeah?" 20:36:29 Zephora: "How'd I react when Itami was killeds?" 20:36:33 Wendy: "She didn't seem to like me much..." 20:36:38 Zephora: "When we was wit' dat shit Shinichi." 20:36:44 Ferris: "Pretty fuckin bad...” 20:36:55 Daina : She looked at her friends, panicking a little. Why was it all her friends that were all suspects? 20:37:17 Zephora: Zephora nodded. "We was close for da time bein'. I-I means, not as close as Day an' I!" He corrected himself. 20:37:31 Zephora: "But like.. We's could've been pals." He shrugged. 20:37:41 Rhyme: "It's fair to say at least that she was an antisocial person... and Daisy, you said it looked like the two had been playing Yu-Gi-Oh?" 20:37:49 Ferris: "Zeph and I couldn't have done it, we were walking home when it happened" 20:37:56 Amelia: "from the looks of it the murderer went to her room with good intentions~ seems like they just snapped and attacked~" 20:37:57 Ferris: "Well...not home, just..back to our rooms!" 20:37:58 Zephora: "Hell, I ain't gonna lie about dat. She was a great person for as much as I saws about her. I ain't gonna disrespect her by coverin' up a friendship." 20:38:18 Tomoki: Tomoki scratched his head. "The culprit may not have been friends with her though. One of her only interests is Yu-Gi-Oh!, right? She would want to play with anyone, wouldn't she? So it's fair to say that everyone in this room is suspicious..." 20:38:31 Zephora: Zephora shook his head. 20:38:32 Marianne: Well who else was intrested in it? 20:38:34 Wendy: "So they could've done it in rage?" 20:38:34 Daina : "So Fer, Zeph, you got alibis..?" She asked cautiously, looking at the two 20:38:42 Daisy: "That's right Tomoki." 20:38:50 Ferris: "No way, she wasn't desperate" 20:38:54 Zephora: "Itami damn near found everyone here irritable 'cept fer those dat actually gots to know her." 20:38:57 Rhyme: "Tomoki has a good point acctually, if the person had challenged her... then she wouldn't have rejected that challenge!" 20:39:02 Zephora: "She treated YGO like a savin' grace." 20:39:05 Amelia: "rage, panic or maybe even fear~" 20:39:10 Zephora: "It's like... Tomoki, someone wantin' to like..." 20:39:14 Zephora: Shit, how to put it into words.. 20:39:35 Zephora: "To act, but was shit at it. Or if someone got one a' my blades and danced wit' its." 20:39:46 Zephora: "She was... Confident a' her abilities. I fuckin' loved dat about hers." 20:39:54 Zephora: "She wouldn't share her cards wit' anyones." 20:39:59 Zephora: "Nor her talents." 20:40:11 Rhyme: Rhyme pondered for a bit "Then maybe there's something else we need to look at" 20:40:29 | Edited 20:40:35 Daina : "perhaps... We should determine alibis?" 20:40:33 Amelia: "so we are looking for a strong person with the emotional range of a tea spoon~ my my~ who could that be~" 20:40:34 Wendy: "This is going nowhere! We'll be done for if we keep this up..." 20:40:43 Rhyme: "For example, those bandaids found in the hall" 20:40:53 Zephora: "Calm downs, Wends.." Zeph trailed off. 20:40:54 Rhyme: "And that scrap of paper" 20:41:03 Zephora: "We need alibi's, like what Daina says." 20:41:07 Tomoki: "I was probably asleep," Tomoki said. "It was late night, wasn't it?" 20:41:10 Daisy: "Me and Amelia were together the night of the murder." 20:41:11 Ferris: "What was on the paper?" 20:41:13 Zephora: Zephora nodded. 20:41:14 Wendy: She looked over and took a few breaths, trying to steady herself. 20:41:25 Amelia: "we were watching shrek 3... that’s the best one~" 20:41:29 Rhyme: "Some scribbles at first glance" 20:41:41 Wendy: "I was in my room. I still wasn't feeling my best after my fainting spell..." 20:41:42 Ferris: "At second?" 20:41:45 Rhyme: "But I have a feeling... that there is something more to them" 20:41:48 Zephora: "Ferris and I weres walkin' back togethers. I was asleep durin' the whole spiel." 20:41:52 Daina : "I was in my room, also..." 20:42:00 Zephora: "Fuck, I didn't even know Itami was deads until Ferris and Shitchi told me." 20:42:15 Ferris: ((Shitichi)) 20:42:38 Rhyme: "I'm not sure whether this is correct or not, but the scribbles could be symbols, like a secret code!" 20:42:50 Zephora: "Paper?" Zeph questioned. 20:42:52 Wendy: "So only a few have alibis we could rue them out on?" 20:42:52 Daisy: "So everyone who as alone is a possible suspect..." 20:43:05 Daina : "Who was all alone...?" 20:43:36 Wendy: "I was. I was still weak after the faint. Quite tired too." 20:43:37 Amelia: "well it looks like we are looking for a strong person~ and an obvious strong person would be none other than Zeph~ who is not only strong but~! we is an easy to anger man~" 20:43:42 Rhyme: Rhyme projected a picture of the paper onto the floor of the courtroom, the scribbles faintly in evidence. 20:43:44 Zephora: "?!?!" 20:43:50 Zephora: That alerted Zephora. 20:43:51 Zephora: "WHAT?!" 20:43:53 Tomoki: "I was alone, too," Tomoki confessed. "You would think most people would be at that time." 20:43:56 Ferris: "No way! Zeph's way too fuckin cool!" 20:43:58 Daina : "H-Huh?!" 20:44:04 Daina : "Don't you fuckin-!!" 20:44:05 Ferris: "Also I was walking him home" He nods with a frown 20:44:06 Rhyme: "But, Amelia, you forget, Zeph has an alibi!" 20:44:07 Marianne: He seems insane to be honest 20:44:11 Daina : What the hell was that all about?! 20:44:17 Ferris: "I was with him so don't even fuckin try you shit volcano" 20:44:30 Tomoki: "Amelia... Don't be so unpleasant. You aren't going to achieve anything by placing the blame on people so early on," Tomoki said with a frown. 20:44:34 Marianne: But can we trust you two were together? 20:44:37 Amelia: "yes exactly~ because we aren't looking for an obvious strong person~" 20:44:45 Ferris: "DID YOU JUST CALL HIM INSANE?" 20:44:59 Marianne: He certainly looks it. 20:45:13 Zephora: He gripped his stand and looked at Marianne. "Youse wanna fuckin' says dat to my face, you fuckin' princess?!" 20:45:16 Ferris: He leans over his podium. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He shakes a fist 20:45:21 Daina : "Fucking HELL. Are you guys seriously serious!? Those two might be best friends, and could be a force to be reconed with, but my GOD." 20:45:22 Tomoki: "We don't even know if they murdered with a damn water bottle. That's stupid," Tomoki said. "They may have hidden the real weapon." 20:45:26 Rhyme: Rhyme was suddenly taken a back by the turn of events, not knowing who to side with. "Ah... please... everyone!" 20:45:28 Daisy: "CALM DOWN!" 20:45:32 Daina : "Would they kill? No they wouldn't!!!!" 20:45:44 Daina : But there was no such thing as calming down, her panic had changed to anger 20:46:02 Daina : "Don't talk shit without proof!!!" 20:46:08 Ferris: "I TOLD YOU ALREADY. ZEPH WAS WITH ME" 20:46:10 Rhyme: "We need to come back to the matter at hand! There is no conclusive evidence that points toward Zephora!" 20:46:25 Zephora: "Don't you fuckin' start spewin' shit, primmadonna!" He growled. "Ferris an' I weres togethers durin' the damned thing!" 20:46:29 Ferris: "Shut your EGOTISICAL SHIT EATING SNOUT before I fucking RAM MY FIST IN IT" 20:46:34 Zephora: "FERRIS." 20:46:40 Ferris: He straightens 20:46:45 Daisy: "You may not think that someone is capable of murder, but that doesn't mean they aren't a possible suspect! So the shut the FUCK up everyone and stop losing your shit!" 20:46:51 Tomoki: Tomoki glared at a spot on the ground, annoyed at the sudden turn of events, and that nobody payed attention to what he said. 20:46:55 Zephora: He looked to Ferris. "Fuckin' CALM DOWN. Dis is just to fuckin' piss us off, is all. Fuckin'..." He groaned. 20:46:58 Marianne: Don't get your panties in a twist little boys. 20:47:07 Marianne: What if they both killed her? 20:47:11 Zephora: "He slammed a fist onto the podium. 20:47:14 Zephora: "YOU FUCK." 20:47:15 Ferris: "THEY'RE BOXERS YOU FUCK" 20:47:15 Wendy: She felt tears spilling as she tried to calmly answer, shaking like a leaf. "W-Who else has the strength to swing something heavy to make those damages...?" 20:47:17 Zephora: "HOW /DARE/ YOU?!" 20:47:18 Marianne: Monoleo, is it possible for two people to kill one person? 20:47:21 Rhyme: Rhyme sighed and pressed a button on xyr audio circuits which created a loud screech, which shot through the trial hall. 20:47:27 Amelia: she played with her hair "well Alibis are easy enough to make~ no one really has trusted one... Not even me and Daisy~" 20:47:36 Monoleo Mastermind: Two could, but only one would live. 20:47:37 Rhyme: "Everyone!" 20:47:42 Tomoki: "The water bottle wasn't necessarily the weapon," Tomoki repeated. "Don't place the blame on people so early on." 20:47:42 Zephora: "....?! W-Wendy, are you...?" 20:47:48 Daina : She gripped her head tightly at the screech, wincing at the sound 20:47:55 Zephora: "Are you fucking.." He choked out. "W-What are youse tryin' to say here..?" 20:48:07 Wendy: "N-No! I'm simply wondering who else could swing something heavy!" 20:48:25 Amelia: "well Wendy 20:48:25 Rhyme: "It wasn't Zephora! I know it wasn't, I already have an idea!" 20:48:25 Ferris: "Wendy" He looks at her with disbeleif 20:48:31 Amelia: "the second would be you~" 20:48:33 Marianne: What is it Rhyme? 20:48:34 Daisy: "Do you guys want to find the scumbag who did this or what?!" 20:48:47 Wendy: "H-Huh?!" 20:48:49 Rhyme: "The paper everyone, the paper!" 20:48:52 Amelia: "the leader of a males basketball team~ its pretty clear you're strong~" 20:48:54 Wendy: "Me?!" 20:48:56 Zephora: Zephora hissed. Fucking bloody hell, everyone was just throwing everyone at each other. 20:48:57 Ferris: Tears spill over. "I told yooou" His worlds pull out as he sobs. "I told you he was with meee.." 20:48:59 Wendy: "What the fuck!" 20:49:02 Zephora: "A-Amelia?!" 20:49:17 Zephora: Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck. No, she couldn't be serious. Surely.. Surely this was another ruse. 20:49:19 Ferris: He looks to Wendy 20:49:20 Rhyme: "The symbols on the paper...." 20:49:24 Marianne: ...Wendy? 20:49:24 Zephora: Just like how she did with Zeph just moments ago. 20:49:44 Tomoki: Tomoki's eye twitched. He was growing impatient. "Don't place the blame on people right now. We need to work out why everything is placed where they are, and work out what exactly happened on the night. Then we can find a suspect." 20:49:52 Amelia: "a very healthy girl~ it makes sense you drink water right~ actually I have seen you drink water a lot~" 20:49:57 Zephora: "Emms, please tell me yer fuckin' wit' us. Wendy? Really?" He questioned, holding a hand out to Wendy, as if to display her. 20:50:03 Wendy: She felt tears start to spill over. "Where's your fucking evidence for somethig like that?! That's nothing!" 20:50:03 Rhyme: "Maybe they're... hieroglyphics!" 20:50:18 Amelia: "is that not right Wendy?" 20:50:25 Wendy: "SHUT UP!" 20:50:28 Ferris: "W endy !!!" 20:50:35 Wendy: "YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" 20:50:39 Zephora: He glanced over to the basketball player. 20:50:39 Amelia: "you also ficed my leg up~" 20:50:50 Zephora: "Wendy, holy fuck, calm down! You didn't.. You didn't, surely?" He asked. 20:50:52 Wendy: "WHAT THE FUCK HAS THAT TO DO WITH ANYTHUNG?!" 20:50:57 Amelia: "you carried a lot of medical stuff in you're bag~ 20:50:59 Tomoki: Tomoki rubbed his head. 20:50:59 Zephora: "Everyone drinks water here! Dere's no way!" 20:51:04 Amelia: "I saw with my own eyes~" 20:51:10 Zephora: "Dere's..." Zephora's eyes widen at every statement Amelia spat out. 20:51:15 Amelia: "didn't. I. Wendy~" 20:51:26 Amelia: she smirked widely 20:51:29 Zephora: And that's when he remembered what they spoke of for the past couple of nights. They had to... To trust each other. 20:51:33 Wendy: "That's not enough to convict someone!" 20:51:34 Daisy: "Like I said. You may believe your friend didn't do it.. but just because you believe they aren't capable means they couldn't of done it. We need to face the facts.." 20:51:41 Marianne: I don't like where this is going... 20:51:46 Zephora: "A-Amelias... Youse ain't.. You'se ain't fuckin' with us dis time..?" 20:51:51 Rhyme: "QUIT YOUR BICKERING FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND MEATBAGS!" Rhyme's eyes went red, xyr voice abnormally loud, as if it was amplified. 20:51:58 Amelia: "hmm~ not even on you're broken bag you talk about a lot~" 20:52:08 Tomoki: "Can everyone shut their damn mouths for a minute?" 20:52:09 Wendy: "How does that mean anything?!" 20:52:13 Zephora: "J-JESUS! RHYME!" 20:52:14 Amelia: "you tell me the zip is broken all the time." 20:52:32 | Removed 20:56:48 tomato dream girl ( dr5 - itami ): This message has been removed. 20:52:49 Rhyme: Rhyme slowly returned to normal and sighed "Is everyone listening?" 20:53:14 | Edited 20:53:24 Tomoki: "We have to work out what those lines mean, as Rhyme mentioned. We need to work out why everything is where it is... And most importantly, what happened that night." 20:57:18 Rhyme: "Let's think about this for a second. The paper, pictured here," Projects the image again "Has scribbles on it, which would seem useless to most, but... like I said earlier, what if they're part of a code? A strange language?" Rhyme closed xyr eyes for a moment "After some careful analysis, there is a high chance that the symbols might be hieroglyphics? It might not be right, but it's something." Rhyme opend xyr eyes "Ancient Egypt is a part of the Yu-Gi-Oh lore. Putting the two together, either the person visiting her also had some link to egypt, or that paper was scribbled on my Itami herself." 20:57:52 Marianne: *looks completely confused* 20:58:22 Zephora: "... A'ight, so humor us, Rhymes." Zephora spoke. 20:58:30 Wendy: She breathed slowly for a bit before looking over. "What could that mean then?" 20:58:31 Amelia: she played happily with her hair again "round round it goes~ where it stops nobody knows~!" 20:58:32 Zephora: "Does anyone here knows any sorts of heiro-whatevers?" 20:58:43 Zephora: "Translator or whatevas?" 20:58:55 Zephora: "Like, I know some codes, but damned if I know shit like dat." 20:59:11 Rhyme: "After looking at particular backgrounds... there is one person that it could fit... maybe." 20:59:21 Tomoki: "Well?" 20:59:32 Zephora: "Well? Rhymes, don't holds back! Spit it outs!!" 20:59:50 Zephora: Zephora folded his arms over his chest. 20:59:54 Rhyme: "You guys know Malory, right?" 21:00:03 Zephora: He tilted his head. "Whose now?" 21:00:12 Daina : "I... Thought Malory, too..." 21:00:12 Ferris: "That's the one who wanted my shorts...." 21:00:18 Daisy: "Malory, SHSL bad luck, wasn't it?" 21:00:27 Rhyme: "Isn't Malory an explorer?" 21:00:28 Zephora: Zephora shook his head. "Doesn't ring any sorts of bells." 21:00:33 Rhyme: "An adventurer?" 21:00:33 Amelia: "oooh~ the "adventurer~" my my maybe she left her treasure map~" 21:00:57 Wendy: "S-So you think...?" 21:01:05 Daina : "Something like that, yeah... But she's dead clumsy, so I thought... You know, bandages, stuff??" 21:01:10 Rhyme: "Exactly!" 21:01:11 Ferris: "Malory did seems....strange" 21:01:19 Tomoki: "We might be reading into things too much." 21:01:23 Zephora: "Whatevas, it seems possible." He shrugged without a care. 21:01:28 Amelia: "my my~" 21:01:46 Daina : "But we gotta... Think I mean... We can't be wrong." 21:01:53 Rhyme: "Malory is also very clumsy, SHSL bad luck. It's very likely that by now, she would carry bandaids with her" 21:01:54 Zephora: "As long as it ain't somethin' as fuckin' dumb as Ferris and I double-tagging. Like, bloody fucknuggets, /really/? At least dis makes more fuckin' sense." 21:02:05 Daisy: "There were banages at the crime scene.... And Malory did one time say she kept some with her, right?" 21:02:06 Zephora: "Like da bandages, fer example!" 21:02:11 Zephora: Zephora stated. 21:02:24 Zephora: "We aren't dat fuckin' lame to carry safety kits, right, Ferris?" 21:02:30 Amelia: "well~ she would be the type of person who would drop the stuff~" 21:02:36 Ferris: Ahah,,,fuck nuggets... "Is Malory strong though?" 21:02:49 Marianne: Is it me or does it smell rather...homo in here? 21:02:50 Ferris: "Yeah! No, we heal with out tears!" 21:02:51 Zephora: "Wells, if she's an explorer, she's gotta be good enough to fight off bears or some shit." 21:03:00 Wendy: "Some people just don't show true strengths but...yeah as Zeph said." 21:03:08 Daina : "Well, how much strength do you need for that... Sorta thing...?" 21:03:23 Rhyme: "She could be. At the very least she could be resiliant and tough, tough enough for this" 21:03:31 Zephora: "You gotta have a lot if yer livin' on da world. I cans vouch fer dats." He nodded, closing one eye and the other looking to Daina. 21:03:40 Zephora: "Streets are jus' like dat, y'know?" 21:03:55 Tomoki: "Who knows... She could've knocked Itami out then suffocated her with the pillows." 21:03:56 Zephora: "Gotta fuckin' get brawned up for whatever da world spits out at cha." 21:04:17 Rhyme: "Does everyone understand my reasoning? Are there any objections to this line of reasoning?" 21:04:18 Daina : She looked back at him and nodded in agreement. "Ain't they just? Gotta watch your back, never know what's around the corner.." 21:04:38 Zephora: He gave a loving grin to Daina. 21:04:39 Amelia: "wow wow~ maybe even Ichirou killed her after she rejected spit roasting~" 21:04:43 Zephora: "What's around the corner indeed, hahahahaaaa." 21:04:47 Ferris: "Did anyone ever...see Malory talking to Itami, at al?" 21:04:56 Zephora: "Yo's, Ferris has a point." 21:04:59 Ferris: "What the fuck is with you and your spit roasting?" 21:05:02 Rhyme: "That's... the only problem, we can't prove they they were friends" 21:05:06 Zephora: Zephora pointed out. 21:05:12 Ferris: "Jez, barbiques are so much better..." 21:05:16 Daina : She smiled widely back at him before looking over at Ferris, pondering before nodding in agreement. "That's true." 21:05:19 Zephora: "We can'ts really determines if Mals did it, especially if they ain't heres." 21:05:46 Zephora: "Dat'd be fuckin' disrespectfuls. Fuck, I can cast dis shit ontos fuckin' Shinichi becuase of his boner for his pussies, but he ain't here to rebute, so.." 21:05:52 Ferris: "Yeah, it's hard to go on anything to do with Malory if she isn't here to ask questions too..." 21:05:57 Tomoki: "Ew." 21:06:10 Zephora: "Droppin' it like it is, Tomo." Zeph shrugged. 21:06:11 Wendy: "So now what?2 21:06:25 Ferris: "You reallly hate him, don't you?" 21:06:44 Zephora: "Youse has no fuckin' clues. Guy gives me bad vibes." He simply stated. 21:06:45 Ferris: "We've hit a brick wall without Malory here..." 21:07:13 Zephora: Zephora sighed. "We goes on a limb. Russian roulettes, all or nothin'. Does we really wanna press da trigger on dats, or does we reconsider all of us down here?" Zephora asked. 21:07:26 Zephora: "Go wit' the safe choice or risk everythin' here.." 21:07:36 Amelia: Well so far we have accused Zeph~ Wendy~ Malory~ why don't we try thinking of who would have killed by going through the whole group~? 21:07:55 Zephora: "Tch..." He flinched when he heard his name again. 21:07:56 Ferris: He shakes his head. "As good at the Malory theory sounds it would be safe to take a closer look at others too" 21:08:05 Zephora: To think he'd be a suspect.. That's fucking horrible.. 21:08:10 Tomoki: "That sounds... Very unpleasant. But, fine." 21:08:13 Amelia: "go through everyone and what would have made them kill~" 21:08:27 Wendy: "T-That's brutal!" 21:08:29 Daisy: "That sounds like a good idea, Amelia" 21:08:34 Amelia: "No one gets missed out~ 21:08:39 Zephora: "Wells." Zephora cleared his throat. 21:08:45 Rhyme: "I... That sounds like a reasonable idea" 21:08:53 Zephora: He trusted Amelia. He knew she wouldn't let him die, the whole class die. 21:09:11 Zephora: "Since I'm already on da guillotines, I might as well dish out all I knows about Itami, rights? Like I said, we was on same wavelewngths." 21:09:17 Ferris: He didn't trust Amelia. He knew she would let him die, the whole class die. 21:09:23 Ferris: But there was nothing else to go on. 21:09:40 Zephora: "Maybe limits da roster a bit, so we don't eats times dat's valuables." 21:09:48 Zephora: "Wanna fancy me a bit wit' day, Emms?" 21:10:07 Amelia: "you can start with accusing me to start the ball rolling~" 21:10:42 Ferris: "There's nothing that points to you though!" He crosses his arms 21:10:45 Tomoki: Tomoki thought about this. He frowned at the ground. He couldn't accuse his friend. "But... Weren't you with someone?" 21:10:58 Wendy: "S-So...I can't think of any way you are involved..." 21:11:18 Tomoki: "The only thing that's making you stand out right now is how fast you are to accuse other people," Tomoki commented. 21:11:39 Ichirou: Ichirou had been silent for a while, casually observing the trial at his podium 21:11:46 Amelia: "Well in a game of kill or be killed anyone is a suspect~ but if you think I'm not guilty then skip~" 21:12:05 Wendy: "W-Who next then...?" 21:12:43 Rhyme: "To get me out of the way, what about me?" 21:13:16 Ferris: "There's nothing pointing to you either!" He whines 21:13:18 Zephora: Zeph cleared his throat. "Wells, a'ight. Fer starters, Itami was confident. She knew what she had and what she wanted. When we's spoke, she regarded her high school level to be one of da greatest. On tops of dat, she damn near found people annoyin' to the point of which she just wanted ta trample dem wit' her hell heels." "Itami ain't stupid. She'd only allow peeps she liked to come in close wit' her. She and I weres da same, in dat respect. Fuck da rest 'cept fer dose dat makes ya happy. She was also one fuckin' hell of a sweet tooth." "Statin' dat, I dinks da only ones dat we cans accuse would be dose that knew her or at least had da grace of chattin' it up with hers. So of course, dat'd be everyone at da Candy meet. Me, Wends, Shinichis... Ferris, even.. No offense, just tossin' out names." 21:13:39 Zephora: "Emms was dere too." 21:13:57 Zephora: "It's all by associations, methinks." Zephora shrugged. 21:14:04 Ferris: "Wendy was there" 21:14:10 Zephora: Zephora nodded. "i was too." 21:14:15 Marianne: So it has to be one of them 21:14:16 Zephora: "As were youse, Ferris, m'man." 21:14:17 Wendy: "S-So...how do we go about this?!" 21:14:24 Ferris: "Yeah! You said!" 21:14:32 Zephora: "Well, fuck. Guys, let's be upfront an' honest here." 21:14:37 Zephora: "Who here has SPOKEN to Itami?" 21:14:44 Ferris: "Me, kind of" 21:14:51 Wendy: "Me, at times. Not much." 21:14:51 Zephora: "Raise yer damned hands if you did." Zephora then raised his hand to show a visual. 21:14:52 Marianne: I dont think I did 21:14:52 Daisy: "I never did" 21:14:56 | Edited 21:15:01 Tomoki: "I thought we went over this." 21:14:57 Amelia: "my my~ seems two innocent people so far~" 21:15:07 Rhyme: "Not me, never ever" 21:15:13 Ferris: He ducks his head a little raising his hand like a kid who did something wrong in class 21:15:15 Wendy: She followed suit and raised her hand. 21:15:15 Amelia: "don't recall talking to her but I have been in the same room as her 21:15:20 Tomoki: Tomoki hesitantly raised his hand. 21:15:32 Zephora: "I cans vouche fer Shitichi." He stated. 21:15:46 | Edited 21:16:07 Ichirou: "I never even met Itami formally, just on the first day" Ichirou chimed in "plus I spent a lot of time with Priscilla" 21:15:49 Zephora: "So's, Wends, me, Ferris, Tomoki, eh? HAhaha, what was dat about goin' over things too much?" 21:15:54 Wendy: "And Malory was in the room with me when Itami was there once." 21:15:57 Zephora: "Ichirou raise yer damn hand." 21:16:18 Ferris: "Well, we're saying it was someone strong right?" 21:16:33 Ferris: "I'm...not that strong, heh..and Zeph was with me, so" 21:16:52 | Edited 21:16:54 Wendy: "You put your hand down then" 21:17:02 Daina : she kept her hands by her side. Sadly, she never got the chance to talk to her once. 21:17:12 Amelia: "well we have ferris~ who is a pretty angry boy who was friends with her~ but~" 21:17:13 Ferris: He blinks at her, putting his hand down. "Zeph too then!" 21:17:21 Zephora: "So, in order to NOT fuck this damned thing up: Our list of whose we can sees as guilties are again: Ferris, Wendy, myself, Tomoki, Ichirou, Shinichi." 21:17:23 Amelia: "he is as strong has a new born kitten so~" 21:17:24 Ferris: "Angry?? Boy??" 21:17:28 Wendy: "Yeah, Zeph too" 21:17:37 Zephora: "We's eliminiating now's?" A'ight, Zephora lowered his hand. 21:17:40 Ferris: He makes an angry boy face to prove he's not an angry boy 21:17:40 Daina : "Ferris, leave it." She snapped gently, looking around at him. 21:17:43 Ichirou: Ichirou raised his hand "errr, like I said, I never spoke to her" 21:17:59 Wendy: "So me, Tomoki, Ichirou, and Shinichi." 21:18:31 Wendy: "What next? What can we elimiate next." 21:18:37 Priscilla: *Ralph nodded at Ichirou and also raised his hand* We did talk once, but that was it. 21:19:02 Amelia: "unless you have some hidden strength under that Bad ass mother fucker t-shirt~ but I very much doubt it~" 21:19:20 Zephora: Zephora's lips tightened, forming a straight line. 21:19:29 Zephora: "One thing dat'd be vital would be evidence.." 21:19:31 Tomoki: "Isn't sorting out who's talked to her a sort of dumb way to do it? If they challenged her to a game of Yu-Gi-Oh!, then she might've let them in anyway." 21:19:51 Rhyme: "Exactly, we established that before..." 21:19:58 Zephora: Zephora shook his head. "She ain't da type of girl fer dat, tho." 21:20:17 Zephora: "She told me herself, she kept it refined and hated da fact dat people saw it as a game." 21:20:22 Wendy: "Who else can take their hand down then? We have five people left." 21:20:26 Zephora: "It was a ~way of life~ for hers." 21:20:54 Ferris: He nods. "This is all we have to go on and it's doing pretty well so try not to fucking knock us back to stage one" 21:20:55 Daina : She looked around at the group with their hands up, biting her lip. How could they even narrow this down? 21:21:02 Tomoki: Tomoki pushed his glasses up and frowned. "Ehehe... It really is hard, isn't it..." 21:21:26 Zephora: "Its like if someone came up to youse, Tomoki, and was like hurr durr, less play some fookin charades! It's da same as acting, durr hurr!" Zephora threw his hands up in the air. 21:21:29 Wendy: "Well let's continue on strength. Who isn't strong enough? Put their hand down." 21:21:46 Priscilla: *Ralph put his hand down* 21:22:02 Zephora: "Well, Ichirou fuckin' pissed himself cryin' when I called out his shit. Doubt he could murder someone, as sad as I am ta says it." 21:22:34 Ichirou: Ichirou puts his hand down "I'm like piece of goddamn paper" 21:22:42 Ferris: "I don't know........" He pauses, finding it hard for the words to leave his mouth. "Wendy's pretty strong" 21:23:02 Daisy: Daisy stayed silent, her arms crossed 21:23:05 Daina : "You're all pretty strong, though..." 21:23:09 Rhyme: "We're getting no where with this..." 21:23:10 Wendy: She looked over at him in shock, finding tears well up in her eyes. 21:23:11 Tomoki: "I'm average," Tomoki said, "I think." 21:23:14 Ferris: "No, she's like, really strong" 21:23:22 Ferris: "BUT! It wasn't you!" 21:23:39 Daina : She looked at the ones with their hands raised, doubt starting to seep its way into her mind... 21:23:42 Ferris: "I'm just, starting off the list of strong people in the group left..." 21:24:08 Zephora: "Fuck.." Zephora looked to Wendy. Shit, he couldn't lie. He even said so himself how strong she was. 21:24:08 Wendy: "So other than me...?" She looked round, "Who else has hands up?" 21:24:18 Zephora: "Tomoki does. Shinichi but he also ain't here." 21:24:22 Daina : "So... One of you guys...?" She asked, looking at them with nervous, questioning eyes. 21:24:27 Zephora: "I fuckin' doubt he can pull a godamned punch, though." 21:24:31 Zephora: Zephora shrugged. 21:24:41 Wendy: "M-Me or Tomoki..." 21:24:43 Zephora: "But den again, maybe he'd brute it out fer his fuckin' cats." 21:24:53 Ferris: "But, does he carry bandages?" 21:24:53 Zephora: Again, the clause of someone not being here would negate that. 21:24:54 Rhyme: "If it's wendy... the bandaids would make sense... but..." 21:24:59 Zephora: So he sighed and shook his head. 21:25:14 Marianne: I dont think it would be wendy... 21:25:18 Zephora: "Nope, didn't see no bandages when Day and I took his talent room's innocence aways from him." 21:25:20 Rhyme: "What about the paper?" 21:25:32 Zephora: "An' if he did have 'em, theyd be dere." He shrugged. 21:25:34 Ferris: "Drink water a shit ton?!?" He looks worried and shocked. Looking over at Wendy in disbeleif, a face that says please tell me no. 21:25:41 Wendy: "S-So...I-I'm the only suspect left...?" 21:25:51 Amelia: "hmm~ 21:25:54 Amelia: "so wendy~ 21:25:56 Zephora: Zephora bit his lip, looking back at Wendy. 21:25:57 Daisy: "I'm afraid so Wendy.." 21:26:04 Amelia: "can I reask some things? 21:26:06 Rhyme: "Wendy..." 21:26:06 Zephora: "I-It looks like it, toots.." 21:26:12 Ferris: "Wendy..." His voice becomes desprate. "Wendy, please d-.......dont!" 21:26:16 Daina : She looked at Wendy, shaking her head. Surely this was wrong, sure;y this was a lie 21:26:20 Wendy: "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" She slammed her hands on the podium, holding it for support. 21:26:24 Rhyme: "No, this isn't right" 21:26:31 | Edited 21:26:46 Marianne: I-it cant be... 21:26:32 Ferris: He jumps at the slamming and shouting 21:26:35 Zephora: Zephora shook his head, looking at Daina to see how she was holding up, but quickly snapped back when she got violent. 21:26:37 Daina : And she jumped back in surprise, staring at wendy with wide eyes. 21:26:40 Amelia: "The paper we found~ you said it reminded you of your game plans~£ 21:26:46 Daina : "W-Wends!!" 21:26:47 Wendy: "SHUT UP" 21:26:50 Zephora: "Wends, dis is jus' us talkin', we aint reachin' a conclu-" 21:26:50 Amelia: "is that because it was~" 21:26:54 Wendy: "THAT MEASN NOTHING" 21:27:01 Amelia: "hmm~" 21:27:07 Amelia: "are you sure~? 21:27:11 Wendy: "IT LOOKED SIMILAR IS ALL!" 21:27:17 Daisy: "I'm so sorry Wendy..... But the only suspect here is you.." Daisy looked at her, regret in her eyes 21:27:21 Amelia: "also~ you paniced so much over your team dying~" 21:27:28 Amelia: "more than anyone I think~ 21:27:29 Tomoki: Tomoki tapped his foot on the ground. "There still isn't much to go by. Eheh... This really is hard, hmm? Don't forget the people that aren't present. I don't think we should blame her right now." 21:27:31 Wendy: "EVERYONE DID FOR THEIR LOVED ONES!" 21:27:31 Ferris: "Wendy....please" His voice is quiet but paniced 21:27:42 Daina : Oh my god, no... She looked over at Zephora, her heart suddenly becoming weak, weighted with grief. 21:27:46 Zephora: Zephora's fist tightened as Wendy continued to spiral. 21:27:51 Zephora: He looked to Daina, and saw her fear. 21:27:54 Amelia: "So Wedny 21:28:03 Wendy: She felt tears falling in waves, shaking madly. 21:28:04 Zephora: "Wendy!! Wendy, fucking.. Remember what you told us?!" He called out in desperation. 21:28:05 Rhyme: Rhyme could barely speak, xe couldn't understand what was fact or fiction any more. 21:28:08 Zephora: "Mistakes.. Mistakes happen!!" 21:28:12 Amelia: "it seem the murderer was strong~ Check~" 21:28:21 Zephora: "We're fucking here for you! Mistakes FUCKING happen!!" 21:28:22 Wendy: "STOP IT EMMY!" 21:28:28 Amelia: "drank water~ oh eh~ check~" 21:28:32 Zephora: He gripped his podium tight. 21:28:34 Wendy: "EMMY SHUT UP!" 21:28:44 Daina : She nodded with Zeph, looking at Wendy. But she was scared. She had never seen her like this. 21:28:44 Amelia: "Had medical supplies that could be dropped" 21:28:50 Wendy: "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT!" 21:28:52 Amelia: "CHECK AGAIN WENDY MCDONALD" 21:29:00 Tomoki: "Heh. Can we be quiet for a moment, friends?" Tomoki said. 21:29:09 Ferris: Fat tears roll down his cheeks. 21:29:12 Wendy: "EMMY I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!" 21:29:32 Amelia: "HMM? HAVE I MISSED SOMETHING?! 21:29:43 Daina : "Tell me it's not true..." She whispered, her hands gripping the material of her shirt. 21:29:50 Daisy: "..." Daisy looked down at the floor. 21:29:56 Amelia: "IT ALL POINTS TO YOU!" 21:29:58 Zephora: Damnit, damnit, damnit!! Fucking hell, he didn't want it to BE like this!! Why the FUCK did Amelia.. "Mistakes happen, Wendy, they fucking happen.. Everythin' happens fer.." 21:30:02 Zephora: His voice shook. 21:30:10 Wendy: "EMMY FOR FUCK SAKE! YOU HAVE NOTHING OF PROOF! ANYONE COULD'VE SWUNG THAT DAMN BAG!" 21:30:13 Wendy: sHE FROZE 21:30:18 Daina : She shook her head, taking in a shaken breath. "Wendy, no!!" She shouted, 21:30:18 Amelia: "hmm? 21:30:18 Zephora: ". . ." 21:30:24 Daina : "Wendy..." 21:30:25 Amelia: "no one said she swung it friend~" 21:30:26 | Edited 21:30:30 Wendy: "F-Fuck..." 21:30:28 Zephora: "Wendy." 21:30:30 | Edited 21:30:38 Tomoki: Tomoki tapped his foot impatiently. 21:30:35 Rhyme: "Hey guys... why don't we ask malory about this..." 21:30:36 Amelia: she smirked widely~ 21:30:39 Wendy: "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" 21:30:42 Ferris: "You....hugged me." He looks over to her, shaking. Face covered in disbeleif, voice quiet. "You comforted me with BLOOD STAINED HANDS" 21:30:47 Wendy: "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" 21:30:47 Daina : "Oh god, Wendy, Wendy..." 21:30:57 Zephora: "Wendy, no, it's... Wendy it's okay, it's.." 21:30:57 Marianne: O-oh my... 21:31:00 Wendy: "I-I" 21:31:06 Amelia: "you went into your friends room~ and wacked her with a bottle~" 21:31:10 Zephora: He shook his head wildly. "Fuck, you had a.. I can't.." 21:31:14 Zephora: Fuck, he was so TORN. 21:31:16 Amelia: "when that didn't kill her you picked up a pillow 21:31:16 Tomoki: "Have we come to a conclusion, friends?" 21:31:17 Wendy: She suddenly fell to her knees, sobbing heavily. "I-I made a mistake..." 21:31:20 Ferris: "YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME WITH THE SAME MOUTH THAT TRICKED HER INTO HER DEATH" 21:31:33 Amelia: "and put it on her face!" 21:31:35 Daina : "Wendy, babe, please, please.." Tears began to fall now, and she felt the grief pulling her under. 21:31:38 Ferris: He grits his teeth, tears blurring his vision 21:31:38 Wendy: "I made such a horrible...horrible mistake..." 21:31:40 Marianne: W-what the hell!? 21:31:58 Daina : "It's a mistake!!! It's only a mistake!!" 21:31:58 Zephora: He could see where she was coming from, he could FUCKING see it, the same eyes that spilled blood of others as he held the fucking sword, b-but... Itami, god fucking DAMNIT why did it had to be ITAMI.. 21:31:58 Ferris: He's shaking madly. "WENDY. WHY!?" He screams at her 21:32:07 Ichirou: Ichirou stood at the podium, barely being able to speak 21:32:08 Wendy: "I'M SORRY!" 21:32:13 Zephora: "D-Daina is right.. It was a mistake." 21:32:14 Amelia: she played with her hair happily "you killed your friend~ and almost killed your other friends to escape~" 21:32:17 Rhyme: "Wendy... no, we must be wrong!" 21:32:18 Zephora: He looked up to Wendy. 21:32:22 Zephora: "I-It was a mistake." 21:32:24 Zephora: "Like you said." 21:32:25 Tomoki: "Sorry won't bring back lives," Tomoki said bitterly. 21:32:26 Daina : "Wendy!" She shouted, trying to get her attention. "Wendy, look at me!" 21:32:28 Zephora: "It was a mistake." 21:32:28 Rhyme: "There has to be some other explanation for this!" 21:32:32 Monoleo Mastermind: Stay on your podiums 21:32:38 Ferris: "WHY!?" His screaming turns into hoarse bitter wails 21:32:42 Daisy: Tears started to roll down Daisies face. "Fuck. FUCK." 21:32:46 Zephora: Zephora looked to Ferris. 21:32:50 Zephora: "Ferris, guy.." 21:32:53 Rhyme: "It can't be Wendy, there's no way it is!" 21:32:53 Zephora: "Ferris, I.." 21:32:54 Zephora: Fuck. 21:32:56 Zephora: He had no words. 21:33:01 Daisy: "HOW COULD KILLING SOMEONE BE A FUCKING MISTAKE" 21:33:04 Zephora: He didn't know what to say. 21:33:07 Rhyme: Rhyme shivered, gritting xyr teeth. 21:33:09 Wendy: She looked up at her friends, pulling herself up slowly and shakily. "P-Please don't shout..." 21:33:11 Zephora: He looked to Daisy. 21:33:14 Wendy: "I can't take much more." 21:33:17 Ferris: His head drops. Sobbing loudly to himself 21:33:22 Marianne: *she looks down, closing her eyes and shakes her head* 21:33:25 Monoleo Mastermind: Vote time~ 21:33:26 Daina : "Wendy, I believe in you." She said calmly, but tears continuously fell down her cheeks. 21:33:37 Amelia: "ahh~ we all make mistakes~ sadly~ but its if yours was a mistake~" 21:33:38 Zephora: His nails dug into the wood, making small marks. He gritted his godamned teeth. 21:33:44 Wendy: She looked over in shock, gripping the bar tightly. 21:33:45 Rhyme: "YOU'RE ALL WRONG! THIS IS ALL WRONG!!!" 21:33:53 Monoleo Mastermind: I SAID VOTE TIME 21:33:54 Daina : "You're my friend! You always will be, and I don't CARE." She shouted, burying her face in her hands 21:34:04 Rhyme: Rhyme began to spark in certain places, shaking. 21:34:04 Daina : "just tell me it was a mistake!!" 21:34:07 Wendy: "I...I vote for me." 21:34:18 Rhyme: "I VOTE FOR MALORY! IT WAS MALORY!" 21:34:19 Zephora: "Daina's right!" Zephora shouted. 21:34:21 Ferris: "Shut the, FUCK UP RYHME." He sobs out, not looking up 21:34:25 Zephora: "WENDY, LOOK AT ME." 21:34:29 Zephora: "REMEMBER WHAT YOUSE SAID." 21:34:29 Amelia: "Hmm~ Well guess I will hve to vote for Wendy~" 21:34:37 Zephora: "We're always gonna be fuckin' here for you!" 21:34:49 Zephora: "I get what you did, it fuckin' burns me but I get what youse did!" 21:34:51 Marianne: Wendy...the evidence is pretty clear now. 21:34:52 Wendy: She looked over at them, watching them close. "And I'm so grateful for that." 21:35:03 Priscilla: *Ralph spoke quietly, shocked* I.... vote for Wendy. 21:35:06 Zephora: He bit his tongue. Damnit, Amelia, why did you have to be right... 21:35:08 Tomoki: Tomoki crossed his arms and glared at the floor. "It's voting time, hmm." 21:35:19 Zephora: "At least you will pass on wit' honor.. You didn't try to accuse anyones.." 21:35:21 Daina : But now sobs wracked her chest, choked her as she tried to talk. "oh god..." it was strained, weak, but she watched Wendy from through her fingers. "I... I can't vote..." 21:35:22 Amelia: "hmm~ I'm always right Zeph~" 21:35:26 Rhyme: Rhyme hushed up, having exactly nothing more to say. 21:35:28 Zephora: "you recognized yer mistakes, and fer dat.." 21:35:29 Ferris: He just stands, holding onto his podium with his head hanging, sobing to himself as his tears hit the floor. "It was Wendy 21:35:36 Monoleo Mastermind: VOTE 21:35:44 Monoleo Mastermind: EVERYONE MUST~ 21:35:50 Zephora: He places his elbows on the podium and held his head in his hands. 21:35:58 Daisy: "I vote for Wendy." She said while looking at Wendy with a face of sadness and regret. "You don't kill someone by mistake, Wendy... NO ONE DOES" 21:36:05 Malory: *shuffles uncomfortably* "Wendy and Itami seemed friends back then but... only she knew about swinging... so, I guess I'll have to vote for Wendy" 21:36:13 Ichirou: Ichirou spoke up eventually "Wendy, I didn't think such a sweet girl like you would be capable of this. You were kind and I wanted to grow to be great friends with you but I'm gonna have to vote for you....I'm so sorry" tears streamed down his cheeks 21:36:16 Rhyme: Again and again, Rhyme ran the situation inside of xyr head and it just didn't make sense. What was going on. This couldn't be it. 21:36:18 Daina : "-!! Zeph, what do I do-?! I can't vote for her, she's my best friend, she's everything I ever needed in a friend!! I can't, I can't do it-!!!!" 21:36:32 Zephora: "Daina, listen to me!!" 21:36:39 Wendy: "Daina." 21:36:42 Wendy: "Vote for me." 21:36:47 Tomoki: "I don't want to watch another one of my friends die... But we have no choice, do we? It's this, or the death of everyone else." Tomoki inhaled and frowned. "I... I vote for Wendy." 21:36:47 Daina : She was so torn, her breathing ragged. "Why..?" 21:36:55 Zephora: "Wendy did a crime, I'll admit, and fer dat she has to pass on." The words burned from his mouth. 21:37:00 Zephora: "She'll go with honor, she didn't accuse anyones." 21:37:12 Zephora: "she knows of her mistakes, the l-lest we can do's is honor her wishes.." 21:37:23 Ferris: He points to Wendy, looking up from the floor to her with enraged, streaming eyes. "YOU STOP IT." 21:37:24 Amelia: She tapped her foot "this is taking pretty long..." 21:37:31 Daina : "She CAN'T. I need her!!! Wendy!" She looked over at Wendy, shaking her head. 21:37:33 Tomoki: "Daina. Don't be so selfish... You can't sacrifice everyone here for the sake of someone who killed someone." 21:37:40 Daisy: Salty tears were rolling down Daisy's face, looking away from Wendy. She didn't want to look at the baseball player. She had an innocent girls blood on her hands 21:37:51 Wendy: She looked over to him in shock, sobbing heavily when she saw his anger 21:37:52 Zephora: "She ain't fucking selfish, you fucking prat!!" Zephora snarled at Tomoki. 21:37:53 Daina : "F-Fuck you, Tomoki-!!" 21:38:05 Zephora: "She's fuckin' LOSING someone!! WE'RE ALL FUCKING LOSING SOMEONE!!" 21:38:15 Ferris: "Your hands were in my hair! Around my waist!" He hiccups. "Your bloodstained motherFUCKING HANDS" 21:38:19 Zephora: "Playing'a godamned game of justice and death, and you fucking call her SELFISH?!" 21:38:26 Wendy: "I SAID SORRY!" 21:38:27 Rhyme: Worst of all, Rhyme couldn't release xyr frustration. Xe had no tears to cry. Xe had nothing. Xe could no longer shout. Xe couldn't do anything. 21:38:34 Rhyme: Xe just stood there, shaking. 21:38:54 Zephora: "You can just go on ahead and fuckin' take yer pratty fuckin' opinion and SHOVE IT. Wendy doesn't fucking need to hear this, and neither does Daina!!" 21:39:14 Daina : "TELL ME IT WAS A MISTAKE." She shouted at her, whimpering lightly. "Tell me, please, I need to hear it. Just once more.." 21:39:27 Wendy: "I-It was a mistake..." 21:39:31 Daisy: "How can you stand there knowing you have an innocent girls blood on your hands.... and you say its by mistake? How can you kill someone by mistake? hm?" 21:39:39 Wendy: "Such a stupid one." 21:39:45 Tomoki: Tomoki glared around the circle. "It's despairing, isn't it...? This is the only option, though. We aren't going to let everyone here die for the sake of one person." 21:39:46 Daisy: "Tell me right fucking now how" 21:39:48 Monoleo Mastermind: Majority vote then~ YOU WERE RIGHT~! WENDY MCDONALD KILLED ITAMI DONARU~! 21:39:59 Amelia: "ahh Daisy let it ho~" 21:40:22 Wendy: She felt more tears fall when she heard. "C-Can I have time to explain?" 21:40:22 Daina : She took a sharp intake of breath, and nodded. "Nothing's ever stupid. It's not stupid." 21:40:24 Ferris: He wails loudly, sobbing as his head drops once more 21:40:33 Ichirou: "Wendy and Daina are the closest friends I've seen in the time I've been around them, she's not selfish, she cares because she's losing her best friend" 21:40:53 Monoleo Mastermind: I'll grant the murderer time to explain their despairingly dark crime~ 21:40:55 Zephora: "Monoleo, please, grant her a fuckin' timestamp." 21:41:02 Zephora: "Wendy needs to explain." 21:41:05 Wendy: "P-Please...let me speak." 21:41:08 Zephora: "Please, give her a last savin' grace!!" 21:41:20 Ichirou: "yea, please" 21:41:26 Monoleo Mastermind: Let the killer have their last words~ 21:41:37 Daisy: "Well? Care to tell us?" She asked trembling, her voice also trembling a bit 21:41:44 Rhyme: Rhyme clenched the desk as xe heard the deciding vote, causing it to splinter under the vice like grip. 21:42:11 Wendy: "Where should I start..." She mumbled softly, hugging herself tightly. "I guess probably with how I got there." 21:42:20 Daina : But she was shaking now, violently, and she could barely even stand without using the barrier to hold her up. She dipped her head, resting it on the back of her hand as she tried to stop her tears, try to breathe, but she didn't want to listen. 21:42:26 Daina : She just wanted it to be a mistake 21:42:35 Daina : A skip in the record. 21:42:45 Tomoki: Tomoki looked up at Wendy despairingly. 21:42:54 Monoleo Mastermind: LET THE KILLER SPEAK! 21:43:20 Zephora: "D-Daina..!" His eyes widen. Fuck, he wish he could be there for her right now, but fuck Monoleo for not allowing them to leave the podiums. Please, Daina, please don't suffer, god please.. 21:50:09 Wendy: "I-I was upset. About stupid things. And I was going to go to bed but I saw her light and thought it might make me feel better to go and talk to someone. She was...so so lovely to me." She felt more tears stream as she admitted to herself that she was an asshole. "She was arranging her cards and I was asking silly questions. She explained a few and got me a place to sit and everything. And I started...rambling...quite darkly. And I kept telling myself to get out that room cause otherwise I'd be stupid and do something I'd regret. And before I fucking knew it the bottle wasn't in my hand anymore." She couldn't even look anyone in the eye, looking down in the centre. "And it's mainly a blur but I remember jumping up and grabbing my bag, and I knew she was pissed, obviously, but my instant reaction was to swing my bag at her. But t-then s-s-she started screaming and I....I covered her face to shut her up and I don't know why cause I could've just ran out at that moment and apologised profusely in the morning. But I kept smacking her with that god awful bag and kept her face covered and then she just...stopped. And I was so confused. But then I got my full conscience back and panicked, running out and dropping my plasters and my old piece of paper from an old game I planned out for my team...it was stupid and reckless...and such a stupid mistake..." She broke back into sobs afterwards, trying to catch her breath. "Daina, Zeph, Ferris...please don't hate me for my mistakes. You said you wouldn't. I-I just wanted friends...not this..." 21:51:26 Zephora: "W.." 21:51:39 Daina : A sob escaped her lips and her knees lowered to the ground, and one after another more and more sobs escaped. She wanted to say something, make it easier, better 21:51:42 Zephora: The poor soul, she wasnt built for murder. She wasn't.. She couldn't.. 21:51:47 Zephora: This fucking stupid game.. 21:51:51 Daina : But there was nothing to say, nothing she could do... 21:51:55 Zephora: "Wends, I'd never, I'd.." 21:51:58 Ferris: He just keeps crying. What a loser. 21:52:03 Zephora: "You said it was a mistake.." 21:52:11 Zephora: "And I trust youse on dat." 21:52:15 Zephora: "I... You admitted yer wrongs." 21:52:19 Monoleo Mastermind: Execution time~! 21:52:23 Ferris: "NO!" 21:52:24 Daina : "Wendy, I love you enough. It's a mistake..." She said weakly. 21:52:24 Zephora: "And I'll be yer friend, DAMNUT NO!!" 21:52:34 Daina : "-!! NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" 21:52:34 Zephora: "MONOLEO FUCK OFF, NOT NOW!!" 21:52:42 Zephora: "LET US..." He struggled with the words. 21:52:44 Tomoki: Tomoki kept his mouth shut. He did have some snide remarks to make, but decided that now wasn't the time. He was about to lose another friend. 21:52:45 Daina : "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY" 21:52:53 Daina : "YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T!!" 21:52:53 Wendy: She looked over at Monoleo, fear suddenly running through her. "F-Fuck I thought I'd be ready but I'm clearly not!" 21:52:53 Zephora: "LET US SAY GOODBYE, SHE DESERVES LAST WORDS!!" 21:53:02 Daina : "WENDY-!" 21:53:02 Ichirou: Ichirou stood at his podium, gripping onto the sides, shaking, more tears streaming down his face 21:53:10 Ferris: He looks up to Wendy, panic over taking his face. "WENDY!" He cries out 21:53:15 Zephora: "WENDY, PLEASE!! FIND PEASE!! WE'LL ALWAYS.." 21:53:24 Monoleo Mastermind: *the claw clamped round her neck* 21:53:26 Zephora: His roars were animalistic, sorrow mixed with anger, frustration. 21:53:29 Amelia: she bit her lip her cocky attitude had gone she was scared... really scared? someone was about to be killed infront of them... it was scary 21:53:31 Zephora: "W E N D Y!!!!!" 21:53:33 Wendy: "I-I'm so grateful to her you all!" 21:53:34 Daina : She stood up, weakly, shakily, but she looks over at her. "I'm fucking... I'm dying with you, you're not doing this alone-!!!" 21:53:41 Zephora: "WE'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND!!" 21:53:41 Marianne: I just don't know what to say...*sighs* 21:53:44 Zephora: "AND WE'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!!" 21:53:55 Ferris: "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU WANTED ME TO" 21:54:05 Daina : She didn't care, but she couldn't watch her friend die! 21:54:09 Daisy: "Emmy...?" Daisy said, looking over at her best friend 21:54:14 Zephora: "Daina?! 21:54:18 Zephora: "Daina, no, DAINA!!" 21:54:19 Daina : "Wendy, please!" 21:54:23 Monoleo Mastermind: *it quickly pulled her back, dragging her to the execution chamber* 21:54:29 Zephora: "DAINA, NO, DON'T YOU DARE!!" 21:54:33 Tomoki: Tomoki frowned, full of despair. "I can't watch..." 21:54:34 Wendy: "I don't even mind! You cared for me and that's what matters!" She screamed loudly as it dragged her away 21:54:40 Daina : She struggled against him, screaming. 21:54:50 Zephora: He held her as hard as he could. 21:54:50 Daina : "LET ME GO!!! I CAN'T-!!" 21:54:54 Ferris: "WEN-" He extends an arm, his eyes widing as he watches her being dragged away. Time slows 21:54:56 Zephora: "Daina, DAINA!!" 21:54:58 Zephora: "DON'T!!" 21:55:16 Amelia: She gulped as the girl was dragged away and watched in horror 21:55:23 Daina : And she fought, she fought with all her might, but she couldn't keep it up, she didn't have the emotional strength nor physical. 21:55:27 Rhyme: "Wendy... Wendy... Wendy... Wendy..." Memory flashes sparked inside of Rhyme's database, jumbling and scattering. There was nothing that xe could do. It was pointless. Xe had experienced death, so many times, failed so many times. But like when xe looked at Itami's corpse before. This, was different. 21:55:35 Zephora: "DAINA, PLEASE!!" He held her as tightly as he could, and it fucking pained him, it pained him to be her restraint. 21:55:39 Ichirou: "Wendy, I didn't know you for long but I really wanted to be good friends with you, I just missed my friends outside and you were really nice and accepting of having people hanging out with you." he wiped his tears away "Just please....continue to be your sweet self when you cross the other side...I-I know you will" 21:55:58 Marianne: *she looks over to rhyme, walking over and holds them close* Shhh... 21:56:01 Zephora: Fuck, if he could, he would jump in take, her place, spare Daina this pain, spare WENDY this pain. She didn't have the heart, the soul to kill, and Zephora had so much sin!! 21:56:35 Daina : "I can't let her go, I don't know what to... Zeph, Zeph..." She muttered, tears cascading in big, ugly rivers down her face 21:56:41 Wendy: Her screams could be heard in ther dark of the execution chamber 21:56:55 Zephora: "Shh, shh..." Zephora tried to cover Daina's ears as the screams echoed. 21:56:56 Ferris: He wanted hugged. He wanted to be home. He just need someone to...ugh 21:57:18 Daina : She'd never have peace, Wendy wouldn't have a sound soul... 21:57:22 Zephora: "Please, no.. Daina, Daina.. Songbird, /please/..." He placed his head on top of hers. 21:57:26 Daisy: Daisy sank onto her knee's, wide eyed as she heard Wendy's blood curdled screams 21:57:27 Rhyme: Feeling the embrace of Marianne, Rhyme slowly returned the embrace, tightly, shielding xyrself from Wendy's fate. "Mari... I failed..." 21:58:02 Marianne: Shhh...*she pats their head, holding them close to her chest* It will be okay. I promise. 21:58:05 Zephora: "She admitted her sins, she repented, she's going to heaven, please, please gods almighty let her go to heaven, please.." His shaken words escaped him, childish and boylike, his strong facde fading. 21:58:09 Ferris: He pushes away from his podium, kicking off his skates and running though at top speed to the execution chamber. "WENDY!" 21:58:23 Zephora: "FERRIS!!" Zephora looked to his direction as he nyoomed off. 21:58:24 Tomoki: Tomoki hugged himself, looking down, eyes full of despair. "I can't watch. I can't watch another classmate die." 21:58:41 Zephora: "Daina, I don't- What do we-?" Watching a friend die? 21:58:45 Zephora: What should they do? 21:58:45 Malory: "Wendy... we went on an adventure together..!" 21:58:48 Daina : She looked up as Ferris rushed past, watching him go 21:59:04 Daina : "I don't want to, I don't think I could do this..." 21:59:09 Priscilla: *Ralph took off his heels and walked to the execution chamber holding them, not wanting to make a sound as he went* 21:59:14 Daisy: Daisy got up. "G-Goddamnit..." She followed after Ferris 21:59:16 Rhyme: Rhyme didn't let go of Mari. Xe clung for xyr dear life as they went to the execution chamber. 21:59:22 Zephora: "It's okay. I'm here for you, shh.." He continued to hold her. 21:59:32 Amelia: "d-daisy!?" she ran after her 21:59:37 Zephora: "I'll stay here with you. I won't leave you, I promise you." 21:59:39 Malory: *Malory hangs her head and makes her way after the others* 21:59:41 Tomoki: Tomoki stayed behind. He didn't want to watch. 21:59:43 Daina : "She needs us, and I can't... I can't go..." 21:59:44 Zephora: "If you can't, we won't.." 21:59:57 Daina : "I can't see her die..." 22:00:11 Zephora: "..." Zephora bit his lip.. "I-I don't.. I don't think she'd want us to see, but.." Daina was right. Wendy needed them there. 22:00:16 Monoleo Mastermind: *the execution chamber in set up like a game of knocking the bottles down, except with Wendy on the top. And rather than soft balls, it's basketballs flying at her. Behind her, if she were to fall, lies a big ride motor, fully running and would easily crush her if she fell. The balls come flying fast, but she is quick to dodge, looking like she might make it. But then a Monoleo appears at her side and frightens her, causing her to lose her pace and get him in the jaw, falling back into the motor, a loud scream echoing before the machine caught her, leaving only shreds of clothes and blood to be seen at the end of the motor* 22:00:18 Zephora: There was no denying this. 22:00:43 Ichirou: Ichirou he grasped the sides of his hair, trying to block out the screams that were already destroying him, he walked with Ralph, choking on his sobs 22:00:46 Daina : She shook at the very idea, but then she could hear it. 22:01:01 Zephora: With the scream peircing the sound waves, Zephora's grip only tightened. 22:01:02 Ferris: His mouth his open. But there's no sound 22:01:11 Ferris: He doubles over. 22:01:16 Daisy: Daisy held her hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide 22:01:18 Zephora: He couldn't imagine what had happened, with the bones and blood sound echoing in the area. 22:01:23 Marianne: *she stares at the scene, not believing what she just saw, tightening her grip around rhyme* S-she's gone... 22:01:24 Daisy: was this some fucking joke 22:01:34 Zephora: He held Daina's head, no sound coming from him. 22:01:43 Ferris: He's hugging himself, falling to his knees as he tries to scream but nothing comes out his mouth 22:01:43 Daina : And she covered her mouth, sobbing once more. She could only dip her head with grief and sob. There was no strengthfor her, nothing she could do 22:01:50 Amelia: Her heart was racing.... w-what just happened.... she just got crushed right in front of them.. 22:01:52 Priscilla: *Ralph just stared at the floor, muttering no softly under his breath* 22:01:55 Zephora: He held her body, and tried to keep her held together. 22:01:58 Monoleo Mastermind: Wasn't that exciting~? 22:02:01 Zephora: He couldn't even sound, not even.. 22:02:04 Ichirou: Ichirou screamed "WENDYYYYY!!!!!!!", falling to his knees and sobbing 22:02:24 Tomoki: From the other room, Tomoki only heard screams. Chills ran through him and he covered his ears. He covered his ears from the sound of despair. 22:02:24 Daina : "-..." Soundless. The songbird had no song, just like a canary in a gas-filled mine. 22:02:30 Daina : There was nothing. 22:02:30 Malory: *A massive sob escapes malory's thoat. She covers her face with her scarf* 22:02:47 Daisy: Daisy couldn't hold it in. She turned away to the others and was sick. She may be a Biologist. But what she just witnessed was enough to make her sick 22:02:48 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~! It seems like the athlete is gone~! At least you won't have the threat of that killing you anymore. 22:02:57 Zephora: "Daina..." He gritted his teeth in sadness, his head on her shoulder and choking back any sort of tears that would come at him. He never cried, he never fucking would, but the emotion came at him. There were no tears, but his body shook as though he were. 22:03:19 Amelia: she turned to see Daisy "h-hmm? a-are you ok?" 22:03:39 Rhyme: Rhyme's pupil shrunk as xe saw the madness unfold before xyr, only taking a moment to stop hugging into Mari to watch. As the final blow was dealt. Xe turned away once more, returning the comforting squeeze. 22:04:07 Daina : She gripped his arms tighly, holding him as securely as he did her, soundless, there wasn't even any more tears left to cry 22:04:10 Ferris: With shaking legs, he stands. Getting up and walking shakily out of the chamber and back to the trail room, keeping his tears for a moment, picking up his skates before he sees Zeph and Daina. He just looks at them for a long minute with the face of a longing child. 22:04:26 Tomoki: Tomoki was still hugging himself. At least hope won, thought Tomoki. As long as hope prevailed, it didn't matter who had to be sacrificed. 22:04:30 Monoleo Mastermind: Now get out or I'll replay that to you guys each morning 22:04:41 Zephora: He felt someone watching him. Slowly, Zephora looked over to Ferris with tired, shaken eyes. 22:04:45 Daisy: Daisy was on he knees, her eyes still wide. 22:05:02 Zephora: They were as soulles as could be. He felt like he had just lost a part of him, a part of his kin. Laughter.. Joy... What were they? 22:05:07 Zephora: Ferris.. But Ferris himself.. 22:05:18 Zephora: He released an arm and extended it to Ferris. 22:05:26 Zephora: If anything, he would.. He would try to console him too. 22:05:35 Rhyme: Rhyme tugged at Mari "Can we go now... I can't stay here..." 22:05:37 Zephora: Let Zeph hold some of the burden. 22:05:52 Daina : She looked up when she felt Zeph move, and waved him closer. "Sweetheart, come here, come here," she said quietly, almost soothing 22:05:52 Ferris: He takes a step. Drops his skates once more before running to Zeph, wrapping his arms around him haistily and sobbing into him 22:05:56 Zephora: Let the three of them at least.. At least still be together, in one sense.. 22:06:00 Daina : Nobody could be alone. 22:06:03 Zephora: He held the two broken souls in his arms. 22:06:07 Monoleo Mastermind: I said get out! Get to the damn elevator! 22:06:14 Ichirou: Ichirou shot up to his feet, running towards the exit, he couldn't bear to have a repeat of what he just saw, he had a lump in his throat and wanted to be sick 22:06:32 Marianne: *she nods* Yeah...let's go. 22:06:33 Daisy: Daisy stood up, still wide eyed and went inside the elevator 22:06:34 Zephora: Zephora held the two of them tightly, the both of them sobbing in their own right until Monoleo called them to the elvator. 22:06:39 Daina : She held him tightly, held them both, but even at that... "We have to go," her voice croaked a little. 22:06:44 Malory: *walks towards the eleveator, in shock at what had just happened* *whispers into her scraf* "It's not fair" 22:06:48 Zephora: He heaved up the both of them as hard as he could. 22:06:51 Tomoki: Tomoki, having heard Monoleo from the other room, got into the elevator. 22:06:55 Zephora: Each in tow in his arms. 22:06:59 Priscilla: *Ralph silently shuffled to the elevator, tears dripping down his face as he stared down at the floor* 22:06:59 Zephora: He will carry this burden. 22:07:00 Amelia: she followed slowly behind Daisy 22:07:03 Ferris: His grasp tightens on Zeph. 22:07:03 Zephora: It was the least he could do. 22:07:18 Malory: *is now screaming* "It's not fair! They were people i KNEW them!! They can't be gone!!" 22:07:22 Rhyme: Rhyme held onto Marianne's arm and led her over to the elevator, rather shellshocked. 22:07:25 Zephora: Slowly, steadily.. He balanced the two saddened and broken souls as he made it to the elevator. 22:07:33 Zephora: His face was empty, broken. His eyes show no light nor glint. 22:07:51 Malory: *Is now in the elevator* 22:07:55 Daina : She looked over at Ferris, reaching out and laying a hand on top of his head. They'd get through this, they'd make it better... 22:08:08 Marianne: *she heads back to the elevator, holding on to rhyme* Y-you okay? 22:08:13 Zephora: There was no laughter, his jacket didn't flow. But damnit he would give all of his strength and blood, all of his ink and soul... At least let Zephora carry this burden, for them. 22:08:20 Ferris: He looks to Zeph and Daina, still sobbing like a child. "Ple- please don't leave me alone." 22:08:35 Zephora: He made it to the elevator, and looked to the two in his arms. 22:08:42 Daina : "Never, sweetheart, you don't need to be alone.." 22:08:54 Daisy: The blonde wiped some last remaining bits of sick from her chin with the back of her hand 22:08:54 Amelia: "well..... thaat was an experience....." she looked to the floor 22:09:02 Ferris: "I couldn't give her what she wantehehehddd..." He's sniffing and crying and he can't stop even though he wants to so badly 22:09:05 Zephora: "We're not going to be alone.." His voice was stone. 22:09:08 Zephora: "We're not.." 22:09:23 Daina : "Shh, sweetheart, babe, this isn't.." 22:09:36 Tomoki: "At least all of us are alive," Tomoki said. 22:09:46 Daina : She sighed, and opted to trace soothing circles into his hair gently. 22:09:58 Malory: "Maybe... we'll all adventure together... again... one day" 22:10:08 Zephora: He closed his eyes, to try and mask his pain. Shit, he didn't want to come off as cold, but it was the only way, the only way he wouldn't break. They needed him both, at least one strong foundation. At least he could try and be that for them. 22:10:27 Ichirou: Ichirou stood, facing the wall of the elevator, staring into space, he grasped Ralph's hand and shook uncontrollably 22:10:32 Rhyme: "I... it's strange... I don't acctually have an answer for that... I honestly don't know...maybe that means... i'm definitely not ok..." Rhyme pondered, staring off into space. 22:11:00 Daina : She leaned forward and rested her head on Zephora's, and wondered when she'd sing again after this without it being filled with despair. 22:11:05 Zephora: "We'll live on, and we'll make it out. We'll make it out for her." He lowered his head to the two, as would a mother would her children. 22:11:14 Monoleo Mastermind: *the elevator then took them back to the normal hotel, as if nothing had happened* 22:12:03 Marianne: Hmnn...How about this, you and me do our best to protect everyone from now on? Hmn? *she smiles* Sure, two people have died but theres more of us still alive. So let's do the best we can to protect them! 22:12:09 Priscilla: *Ralph squeezed Ichirous hand tightly, unable to look up from the ground. All he could do was whimper slightly as the tears fell* 22:12:36 Daina : She sighed a little, but as soon as they got to the hotel she kissed Zephora's head gently. "Could you let me down, sweetheart..?" She whispered 22:12:37 Tomoki: Tomoki frowned at the ground. "I did say we would get the culprit," said Tomoki to Daisy, "didn't I?" 22:13:06 Zephora: Zephora nodded and walked the two out of the elevator before letting go of the two, letting them down gently as he could. 22:14:24 Rhyme: Xe looked up to Marianne, feeling some of that optimisim wash over xyr. The girl was right.... hopefully. Xe wanted to believe that that was it... something felt wrong inside of xyr circuitry, but maybe it could be fixed. Things could always be fixed. "Maybe... you're right. We just need to try... *Xe drew closer to Mari* We'll do it together... 22:14:25 Daina : "Thank you," She said gently, smiling as best as she could, before turning around, glancing around the group 22:14:57 Ferris: He looks up to Zeph and then to Wendy, wiping his tears from his eyes. "I kn- know this is annoying but, I really don't want to be alone tonight" 22:15:42 Zephora: Zephora shook his head. "It ain't embarrassing, Ferris. We cans stay together, all three of us, if you wanted." 22:15:47 Marianne: How you feeling? You want some rest? Are you hungry? Do you even eat? 22:15:55 Zephora: His voice was soft, as though he felt he was trampled upon. 22:16:46 Ferris: "Yes please" He barely whispers, quieting his sobs 22:18:04 Rhyme: "I... I think I just need some time to sort things out." Rhyme chuckled weakly "I can eat, it just get's put through a converter. But I'm not running low on energy... I think I just need to calm down..." 22:18:44 Amelia: She walked out and sighed "well after that I am pretty tired.." 22:19:02 Monoleo Mastermind: *chucks skates* Pastel fairy, you forgot these. 22:19:06 Marianne: Do you want me to take you back to your room then? 22:19:23 Daina : She looked around the group... ...And caught sight of Emmy. And suddenly a fire burned through her, from her heart right up to her head. And suddenly she was uncontrolably angry. And she knew this was all. Her. Fault. "Tired? You put my best friend to her grave and YOU'RE TIRED?!" In a moment of careless, red but blind rage, she closed the gap between the two and, without a thought of consequence or any sort of logic, she swing a punch straight for the girls face. 22:19:24 Ferris: He snatches them from the ground 22:19:36 Zephora: "?!?!" 22:19:39 Zephora: "D-Daina?!" 22:20:08 Daina : "BITCH." She screamed, fuelled with rage. 22:20:22 Malory: *catches sight of the violence* "H-Hey!!" 22:20:26 Tomoki: Tomoki raised a brow at the girls. 22:20:32 Amelia: she held her face "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?! KILLED YOU'RE FRIEND YOU SHOULD BE SINGING MY PRAISES I SAVED YOUR LIFE!! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" 22:20:35 Ferris: "DAINA, PLEASE NO!" 22:20:38 Zephora: "DAINA!!" Zephora rushed to try and restrain his songbird. 22:20:53 Malory: "diana, we can all agree that emmy's outta line but please, hasn't there been enough violence?" 22:20:59 Zephora: "AMELIA!!" Zephora yelled. 22:21:03 Daina : "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE." 22:21:15 Rhyme: Rhyme nodded to Marianne "Yes please..." 22:21:18 Tomoki: Tomoki backed away a bit. 22:21:18 Ichirou: Ichirou looked up, snapping out of his misery "GIRLS PLEASE" 22:21:31 Daisy: "STOP IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW" Daisy stood in front of Amelia "STOP FIGHTING 22:21:34 Zephora: He got in between of the two girls, he couldn't let them duke it out, not fucking /now/. 22:21:45 Zephora: He got in front of Daina, trying to hold her off. 22:21:51 Marianne: Hey will you two stop it? *she frowns, looking at rhyme slightly worried* Okay..I'll make sure you're all safe~ 22:21:52 Amelia: "out of line!?!? GROW UP!! YOU WHERE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED FOR THAT MURDERER!" 22:22:03 Zephora: "Daina, Daina, DAY. Day-" He looked over to Amelia. 22:22:07 Daina : She shook with rage, and she growled at the fact people were in the way. "Fuck OFF! I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU MURDER YOU DUMB BITCH-!!!" 22:22:08 Zephora: "EMMY. STOP." 22:22:19 Zephora: It was a fucking demand, and he wasn't going to have anymore shit from anyone, not now. 22:22:21 Daina : "I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ACCIDENT THAT'S A PROMISE!" 22:22:26 Ferris: "DAINA, PLEASE" 22:22:36 Daina : She tried to duck past Zephora, trying to get near her. 22:22:40 Daina : She wasn't done 22:22:46 Malory: "Hey, Diana, Emmy, calm down!" *looks at her punched face* "do you need a bandadge>" 22:22:52 Daina : She was less than done with her. 22:22:53 Zephora: "DAINA!!" The damned girl was small, and managed to swift by. 22:22:56 Amelia: "MY DEATH!? PLEASE! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU DON;T SHUT UP!" 22:23:01 Rhyme: Rhyme heads off down the hall with Mari. 22:23:02 Daisy: "Emmy, please, don't" Daisy looking at her best friend, still guarding her "Is this what Wendy would've wanted?" 22:23:02 Tomoki: Tomoki remembered his own promise suddenly. He grabbed Amelia with by the back of her collar and pulled her back a bit. "No." 22:23:05 Zephora: He rushed after and tried to grab Daina's arms. 22:23:07 Daina : "FUCKING TRY ME YOU STUPID COW" 22:23:14 Malory: "THAT WOULD REQUIER MORE THANA BANDAGE" 22:23:32 Amelia: she reached out and punched her back 22:23:37 Daina : She struggled against Zephora's restraint, fighting with all her might to get free 22:23:45 Priscilla: *Ralph silently shuffles away while the others are fighting, never once looking up from the floor* 22:23:46 Tomoki: "Amelia! Back down!" 22:23:48 Ichirou: "GIRLS CAN WE JUST FUCKING STOP THIS, WE'VE HAD TWO DEATHS, ONE IS VERY RECENT AS IN 5 FUCKING MINUTES AGO RECENT, LET'S NOT HAVE ANOTHER" Ichirou screamed 22:23:56 Daisy: "EMMY!" Daisy jumped inbetween the two girls 22:23:57 Daina : and then was stunned when she was punched, her body jolting back 22:24:04 Zephora: "DAINA, YOU FUCKING STOP RIGHT NOW, BOTH OF YOU OR SO HELP ME-" but when that hit connect, oh no. 22:24:08 Zephora: Oh /no/. 22:24:18 Daina : "Zephora..." She said, calmly, deadly, deadly calm. 22:24:26 Daina : "Zephora, don't.." 22:24:37 Ferris: "EMMY FUCK OFF!" He turns to Daina. "Are you okay?" 22:24:41 Zephora: "/Amelia../" His eyes widen, his pupils dialating. He looked to the sociologist with fueled hatred in his eyes. 22:24:46 Zephora: He would fucking snap right here in now. 22:24:53 Ferris: And then he notices the building ball of rage beside him 22:24:58 Ferris: "ZEPH, NO!" 22:25:01 Tomoki: "Eheh... Friends. Let's not have another murder, hmm?" 22:25:02 Zephora: Calmly he let go of Daina, and began to take a few steps to Amelia. 22:25:11 Zephora: "you fucking /cunt/, did you just do what I THINK YOU JUST DID?!" 22:25:19 Zephora: "DO YOU WANT ME TO END YOUR FUCKING LIFE RIGHT HERE AND NOW?!" 22:25:21 Ferris: He follows after him. "Zeph, Zeph no!" 22:25:22 Malory: *onlooks with terror* "PLEASE, WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE OF THIS!!" 22:25:23 Daina : She instantly flew to him, now being the barrier between them. "Zeph!" 22:25:28 Daisy: Daisy stood closer to Emmy, trying to protect her 22:25:31 Daina : "Fuck-!!" 22:25:41 Zephora: "I'LL FUCKING DO IT, YOU LITTLE FUCKING /SHIT STAIN!!/" His roars at Amelia were FULL of hate, FULL of resentment. 22:25:42 Amelia: she glared up at the taller boy "go for it! quicker than dying for you idiots" 22:25:46 Daina : What has she started, what has she done... 22:26:02 Daisy: "If you want to get Emmy you have to go through me" 22:26:06 Daina : "Don't rise to it! She's just a dumb bitch, she'll get he come uppance!" 22:26:07 Ichirou: Ichirou exploded with anger "GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS" 22:26:10 Tomoki: Tomoki still stood behind Amelia. "I'm not going to let you do that. Sorry, Zephora." 22:26:35 Zephora: "I will fucking take down ALL OF YOU in your GODAMNED SLEEP, you WORTHLESS SHITS!! /ALL OF YOU!!/" His fire was fuming. 22:26:43 Zephora: "Fucking DEGRADING Wendy, fucking INSULTING Daina!!" 22:26:51 Zephora: "You fucking think that you're going to live through this?!" 22:26:56 Ferris: He reaches and puts a hand on Zeph's shoulder. "PLEASE, LETS JUST GO" 22:26:58 Zephora: "fuck you, FUCK YOU /ALL/!!" 22:27:03 Amelia: "I'm. Not. Dying. For. Anyone." 22:27:09 Ferris: He retracts his hand at this 22:27:15 Malory: "Emmy, no one has to die!" 22:27:23 Daina : "Babe, come on, I started this shit." She said calmly, trying to push him back and away from it all, but even she jumped back a little. 22:27:26 Daina : "Emmy, walk away!" 22:27:28 Daisy: Daisy remained between the two, not saying anything 22:27:35 Zephora: "Good, becuase no one is WORTH your fucking LIFE!!" He reared a punch, but he couldn't, fuck, fucking 22:27:37 Amelia: "she killed Itami she gets killed ! thats the game! get fucking used to it!" 22:27:40 Zephora: WHAM!!!! 22:27:46 Zephora: The wall suffered instead. 22:27:53 Tomoki: Tomoki glared at Zeph and pushed his glasses up, doing the megane thing. "Don't bother trying." 22:28:00 Daina : She glanced around at her and her friends. "Could you take -!!!!" She jumped. yelping with surprise 22:28:05 Daisy: Daisy flinched a bit 22:28:06 Daina : "Z-Zeph..." 22:28:17 Zephora: The wall had cracked, debris and wall apint chipping off. 22:28:23 Ferris: He jumped. holding his hands to himself 22:28:27 Daisy: "Emmy.. I think we should go..." 22:28:31 Amelia: "I-i......" she bit her lip and sucked her breath in trying to hold back tears.. ".....Is that so!?" 22:28:34 Zephora: "Don't you ever fucking talk to me again or next time it will be your blood." He growled. 22:28:35 Malory: *lets out a whimper as she stares at the wall where his fist connected* 22:28:40 Ferris: "Lets..." He looks to Zeph with pleading eyes 22:28:51 Ichirou: Ichirou stormed off after Ralph "fuck this shit, I'm outta here" 22:28:54 Zephora: His eyes burned with hatred for Daisy, Tomoki.. But most importantly, Amelia.. 22:29:00 Daina : She backed away a couple of steps, looking from Zephora to Emmy. "I'm sorry, Emmy, please just go." 22:29:17 Zephora: He withdrew his hand from the wall, revealing a hole. He began walking away. 22:29:22 Amelia: "YOU ACT SO TOUGH! WHAT FOR HMM!? JUST SO I WILL BE SCARED OF YOU!" 22:29:42 Tomoki: Tomoki pulled Amelia back by the collar again. 22:29:46 Tomoki: "No. Bad Amelia." 22:29:48 Daina : "LEAVE IT-! Emmy, please..." She said, following after Zephora quickly. 22:29:52 Daisy: "C'mon...let's just go Emmy!! This is all pointless! Wendy wouldn't want this lets just go!" 22:30:16 Daina : She put her hand on the back of his shoulder, looking back at Ferris for him to follow, reassure, anything. 22:30:23 Ferris: "FUCK OFF AMELIA!" HE waves a hand, carrying his skates with him, standing for a moment not knowing whether to follow or not, he chooses to kind of walk after them quickly 22:31:15 Zephora: He stopped when he felt Daina's grace on his shoulder. 22:31:29 | Edited 22:31:49 Zephora: "Let's go, Daina. Ferris." 22:31:36 Zephora: Once again, he began walking. 22:31:57 Amelia: she pushed Daisy and tomoki off her ".......People..... I hate them so much......" she felt a tear run down her cheek "Never happy! no matter what! they always look at me like I'm below them! You're all the same.... only thinking of yourself!" she pushed by her friends and ran to her room 22:32:02 Daina : "Come on, Fer," she said, looking up at Zephora. She tried to be strong, and said "We'll be the bigger people and walk away." 22:32:06 Ferris: At hearing his name, he speeds up and walks along side them, keeping his head down 22:32:09 Daina : But even she wasn't sure... 22:32:09 Zephora: There was no emotion in his voice. Last time it was due to sadness but, but this time... It was a void. Poure, utter darkness. 22:32:59 Monoleo Mastermind: ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS 22:33:03 Tomoki: Tomoki looked at Daisy again. "... I think we should give her some space," he told her. 22:33:09 Monoleo Mastermind: SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT 22:33:21 Daisy: "..yeah" 22:34:49 Tomoki: "Or maybe we could watch Shrek with her..." 22:35:39 Monoleo Mastermind: I would like to announce that the next motive will be issued to you all either tomorrow or Monday. Please try and be available as we wouldn't want you missing out~! It's going to be so strange for you all not having that tiny fluff ball and the card game player...or whatever she calls it but that's how life works~! 22:36:19 Tomoki: Tomoki frowned at the announcement. "No time to grieve our losses, huh?" 22:37:43 Malory: "D-don't maginilise them!" *she looks away* "We didn;t havemuch time toget close by they fellow adv-.... they were our friends. 22:40:17 Monoleo Mastermind: Nope! Deal with it! 22:40:29 Malory: "you deal with it, Allergen!!" 22:42:29 Monoleo Mastermind: Do you want punished? 22:43:45 Malory: "Well, no. Is that even a real question?" 22:49:23 Daisy: Daisy just stayed silent 22:50:13 Malory: *Tries to dramatically stare down monoleo but just sneezes on him because cats* 22:53:26 Monoleo Mastermind: ONE LAST THING 22:53:58 Malory: *almost sneezes again but catches it". 22:54:19 Monoleo Mastermind: Itami's room has been cleaned, bar the cards. Both Itami's room and Wendy's room are unlocked and other students may go in to do...whatever. Go do what people grieving do. 22:59:19 Malory: "Um... hey, Daisy. Weren't you there when Wendy taught us how to play basketball?" 23:01:17 Malory: "I think Itami was there too..." *a weak amile grows on her face* "Maybe... she'd be happy if we played there again..?" 23:03:36 Daisy: "..maybe" 23:04:51 Malory: *a giggle bubbles up from Malory. She graps Daisy's hand* "'C'mon, then!" 23:05:28 Daisy: "B-but I'm no good at it!" 23:05:46 Malory: "I amost broke my nose last time but let's do it!!" 23:06:39 Daisy: Daisy gave the girl a weird look. "Are you sure?" 23:07:42 Malory: "I... feel like we should.! 23:08:07 Daisy: "...sure lets play" she smiled a little 23:08:57 Malory: "yey!!" *they arrived at the door and Malory pushed it tentivly open, as though it was an ancient treasure trove*